Más allá de las Estrellas
by Abril Caballero
Summary: Robotech y Macross son marcas registradas y NO ME PERTENECEN este fic e ha escrito sólo con el fin de entretener. Una nueva re interpretación de Hasta Las Estrellas, puede ser leído de manera independiente o en relación a Una Mañana Lluviosa EL MR ULTRA SOFT que Hayase siempre sueña!
1. La Promesa

Para todas quienes esperan que el amor triunfe por sobre todo. Para quienes creen que el amor de esta pareja es uno de los más hermosos e incomprensibles del mundo, para todas quienes sabemos que toda la felicidad que Rick pueda darle a Lisa Hayes es pocas comparada al dolor que le provocó por tantos años y especialmente a quienes creen que al amor verdadero hay que darle una nueva oportunidad…Este era el Bonus prometido, la idea es que pueda leerse como independientemente de "Una Mañana Lluviosa" ,ya que es una nueva interpretación de Hasta las Estrellas …y Más Allá…por razones que escapan de mi comprensión, soy pésima resumiendo por lo que también tendrá un par de capítulos. Hayase aquí va tu SOFT ultra SOFT.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Y por darse el tiempo de leerme

Namaste!

===O=o0O=O=O==O=O=O0o000oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"y soplé cenizas del ayer"

La puerta metálica se cerró silenciosamente tras la espalda de la Comandante Hayes mientras ella comprobaba con cierta estupefacción, que a veces los deseos se cumplen mágicamente si una los desea de todo corazón y si bien seguía avergonzada de su comportamiento casi infantil especialmente porque su superior le había dejado claro lo obvia que estaba siendo con su vida personal no podía creer que de la nada, el Alto Mando pensara en ella para esta nueva misión, que la llevaría de regreso al espacio, por tiempo indefinido.

Aquella mañana estaba resuelta a abandonar el ejército, a pesar de lo que Claudia le había dicho mientras había ido a buscarla al antiguo Puente que servía de mirador, en orden de huir de su propia imposibilidad de afrontar un nuevo y doloroso quiebre sentimental que muy dentro de ella sabía, era más un invento de su mente que una relación propiamente tal. Y había seguido igual de resuelta cuando ingresó a la cabina Privada del Almirante Gloval , quien, como un balde de agua fría le había hecho darse cuenta que estaba anteponiendo su bienestar personal cuando podía ser parte de una aventura que quizá, de tener éxito; terminaría con la indefensión de la Tierra ante el ataque de cualquier raza alienígena que quisiera aproximarse en busca de la Protocultura oculta en el viejo SDF1. Le había hablado a su lado militar, ese que su familia, su padre especialmente se había dedicado a cultivar desde que ella tenía memoria y ella no podía negarse a cumplir ese deber, porque se ofrecía también con ello, la posibilidad de dejar atrás a Rick Hunter y todo el daño que su simple recuerdo le provocaba.

La última vez que habló con Claudia acerca de él, lo hizo deseando con toda su alma una nueva asignación que la alejara de él y su estrellita, pero no pedía ir tan lejos como el Planeta de Los Maestros Robotech guardando la secreta esperanza de que quizá él se diera por enterado que la quería como ella a él.

Le dolía saber que Rick no estaba dentro del personal asignado y aquello le producía sentimientos encontrados ante la certeza de alejarse de él definitivamente y el dolor inevitable de la separación irremediable y de la ausencia. Era como cuando perdió a Karl, pero esta vez el dolor era muchas veces más insoportable y no sabía exactamente cómo enfrentarlo. Tal vez, imaginando que él había muerto el consuelo llegaría primero. Ella ya había pasado por eso, tendría que saber sobrellevarlo. No debía olvidar que todas las probabilidades apuntaban a que no volvería a la Tierra y de hacerlo, también las probabilidades apuntaban a que lo menos que podría esperar a su regreso era a una hermosa y numerosa familia Hunter.

Suspiró, tratando de ver el vaso medio lleno porque principalmente ya tenía el alma cansada de darle vueltas al mismo sentimiento, de perdida y derrota. No había nada más que hacer, salvo empacar, puesto que se hacía imperioso llegar a un acuerdo o una tregua antes de que llegasen al planeta. Con el SDF 1 averiado, aún se podía hacer frente Khyron y sus seguidores, pero no a una nueva invasión como la que el Ministro Excedore tanto temía.

Cuando entró al puente sus compañeras la miraban con una mezcla de orgullo y curiosidad, puesto que conociendo la historia reciente, tanto a través de rumores como de primera mano, no sabían si debían felicitarla o sentirse tristes, de todas maneras iban a extrañarla, porque ellas, tampoco estaban dentro de los militares llamados a la Misión. Las cuatro la miraban expectantes, ella simplemente se llevó ambas manos unidas al mentón mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Mi propia nave….- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que todas se abalanzaran sobre ella riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-Qué alegría!-sonrió Kim

-Te lo mereces, al fin!-le dijo Vanessa con orgullo.

-Ay, Comandante! Que haremos sin usted!- lloriqueó Sammie honestamente entendiendo que el puesto de Lisa iba a ser cubierto por su persona y el simple hecho de pensarlo ya la estresaba…

Claudia le abrazó largamente.

-Es lo mejor que ha podido pasarte, no? Me siento orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias Claudia

-Ves?- le preguntó bajando la voz-Eres tan valiosa y tan competente que no puedes permitir que "eso" te detenga. Acaso no te das cuenta que vas a hacer historia, querida?

Lisa le sonrió sinceramente agradecida de ese cariño, preguntándose qué sería de ella sin la guía eterna de su querida amiga

-Qué será de mi sin tus consejos, amiga!

-bien…-le contesto alejándose a su puesto- si me lo preguntas, empezar a ver por ti misma. Pero como aún no te marchas, debo seguir en mi papel y –su suave tono se tornó graciosamente autoritario mientras le enseñaba la puerta- decirte, qué esperas para ir a empacar!, recuerda que no te vas de vacaciones por un mes, señorita!

Todas sonrieron y Lisa aceptó dándole la razón, se despidió de ellas con un gesto y salió del Puente.

Claudia bajó la vista a su consola y cerró los ojos, hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo que no lloraba y esta vez las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su morena mejilla. Las chicas lo notaron y entre todas se abrazaron a ella sollozando puesto que ya era oficial. Era una despedida.

0000ooooo00o0o0o0o0oo0oo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minmei se había refugiado en la cocina luego de un desayuno silencioso. Rick seguía contemplativo. Inmerso en sus pensamientos y ella había sido incapaz de sacarle algo más que monosílabos de respuesta. Lo observaba desde el umbral, mientras jugaba distraídamente con un pequeño avión, réplica de uno de esos horribles robots que tanto le encantaban. No podía entender cómo alguien tan pacífico como él pudiera seguir en la milicia, cómo era posible que aún no se desencantara con tanta muerte y destrucción pero tampoco podía entender cómo Rick podía haberse enredado con aquella mujer que tanto le disgustaba en el pasado. Todo lo que recordaba de ella era lo fastidiosa que era con él. Lo mandona y desagradable. Qué pudo haber ocurrido entre ellos para qué el llegara al punto de nombrarla tan desesperadamente cuando hacían el amor la noche anterior?. Era acaso por ella que él estaba tan distante? Oh, Rick…-pensó- necesito que vuelvas a mí. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te olvides de ella.

El, en cambio, sentía que todos los pensamientos venían a su cabeza al mismo tiempo, por un lado seguía avergonzado de su terrible error la noche anterior, por haberse dejado llevar por el momento y no poder evitar nombrar a Lisa, no poder evitar desear que fuera ella quien estuviera entre sus brazos, entregándose a él con tanta desesperación. Por qué tenía que seguir pensando en ella si tenía a Minmei junto a él. Maldita sea! Había penado los últimos cuatro años de su vida por ella, porque lo viera, porque renunciara a su mundo para estar con él y ahora que Dios sabe por qué, lo había hecho no pudiera simplemente aceptarlo, disfrutarlo y agradecerlo. Lisa había dejado todo claro y él, el aún no podía, aún no quería escarbar dentro de si mismo por temor a lo que iba a encontrar si pensaba en ella. Mientras que Minmei insistía una y otra vez en su idea de que dejara el ejército para volver a ser un civil, sin otra responsabilidad que trabajar para mantener una casa, una familia.

Miró hacia afuera, a los cielos revueltos y suspiró. Por Dios! Ni siquiera se imaginaba con una familia!

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

El jeep se alejó dejando una leve nube gris tras de sí. Lisa se quedó un segundo mirándolo partir

-Ahí se va mi vida- pensó –todo lo que tengo cabe en la maleta de un jeep. Vaya qué fortuna!- se volvió y entró a su casa, recorrió los pocos cuartos que tenía porque temía que de no hacerlo se iba a olvidar de todo lo que había vivido allí. Eran los últimos minutos que tenían ella y su casa, esa noche debía estar en el cuartel a la espera del llamado a abordar la Nueva Fortaleza. Al llamado de su nueva vida. Sin sus amigos, sin Rick- imagino que al fin eres feliz, Rick.- se detuvo ante el retrato de Riber y ella y lo tomó con manos trémulas, tratando de recordar lo que fue amar al hombre en el retrato y no consiguió nada salvo el recuerdo de unos ojos azules, una piel ardiente y una sonrisa traviesa-Me alegro por ti aún cuando quisiera que todo fuera distinto.- depositó el retrato junto a una pequeña caja que Claudia vendría a recoger eventualmente. Estaba dejando atrás todas sus ataduras para empezar su vida nuevamente desde cero. Sin Karl y sin Rick, Simplemente esperando lo que viniera. Sabía que en su intensión de empezar de nuevo aún le quedaba una sola cosa por hacer para cerrar el libro de su antigua vida y era recoger su orgullo e ir donde Rick para decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él y no para que él lo supiera de ella sino para finalmente liberar ese sentimiento de la jaula en la que lo había encerrado en su afán de no ser débil ante él.

Se arregló el uniforme y salió de su casa sin más que su aplomo y determinación. Ni Minmei podría evitar que se sincerara de una vez por todas. Con eso esperaba devolver sus sentimientos a quién los había provocado para no llevarse nada consigo salvo la esperanza de volver a sonreír de nuevo sin pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

EL viento estaba frío y despeinaba sus largos cabellos castaños mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacia el otro extremo del barrio militar-


	2. Resignación

Gracias a todas nuevamente( no me cansaré de agradecer) por los reviews. Este capítulo me ha salido un tanto literal, pero creo que lo merece dada la importancia del momento

Saludos desde mi mundo

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOooOoOOooOOooOO

"Nadie puede tener más de lo que merece"

"Como podría dejar de volar, …-se preguntaba Rick una vez más mientras seguía jugando pensativamente con su avión a escala, podía ver a Minmei ocupada en la cocina mientras lavaba los platos en el fregadero-ni siquiera por Minmei. Ella no comprende , es hermosa y dulce y sería una estupenda esposa, pero no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme como esposo. El SDF1 requiere de todos los pilotos disponibles. Lisa me entendería…- pensó con plena certeza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante tal revelación- Estoy seguro que siente lo mismo que yo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó sonar el timbre, por lo que Minmei al notarlo se adelantó mientras le preguntaba

-Rick, no escuchaste el timbre?

-Quien podrá ser?- se preguntó levantándose de un salto para incluso adelantarse a Minmei en su camino a la puerta.

EL ver a Lisa de pie ante él, hizo que su corazón se acelerara otra vez, había venido a verlo!

-Lisa! – exclamó sin poder disimular su sorpresa, pero se corrigió tratando de sonar menos emotivo- Quiero decir capitana!

-Hola Lisa- murmuró la muchacha sorprendida de la visita. Si había alguien a quien no esperaba ver era a esa mujer. Lisa no quiso analizar lo doméstico de la situación, Minmei, como toda una dueña de casa vistiendo uno de los delantales de Rick. Se había prometido no hacer más juicios a la situación. Ya no tenía sentido

-Solo vine a… - comenzó a hablar con cierta timidez, puesto que el ver a Minmei vestida de ese modo le había hecho estremecerse y dudar de su propósito- despedirme – continuó recobrando la voz para aclarar su razón de estar ahí- Es q acabo de recibir nuevas órdenes- le dijo a él, mientras lo miraba tratando de que su nerviosismo no la traicionara, debía ser firme y clara- Regresare al espacio exterior

Qué?- le preguntó él sorprendido

-En serio,! Exclamó mientras se esforzaba en que sus palabras sonaran optimistas- No puedo creerlo! pero el Almirante Gloval acaba de darme el mando de una nueva fortaleza espacial, …no es increíble?... como un sueño hecho realidad, mi propia nave al fin! no te alegra la noticia Rick?- consultó con un dejo de ironía en la voz. Rick simplemente pensaba que esa era su manera de demostrarle que realmente todo estaba superado

-Cuando debes partir? Le preguntó sintiendo que algo comenzaba a desmoronarse dentro de él. Nadie le había notificado nada por lo que era obvio que él no estaba en la Misión a la que ella se refería.

-Mañana. _ le dijo ella y Rick no podía creer que semejante asignación fuese sido revelada de un día para otro, pero ya qué quedaba de cordura en el mundo- mi misión consistirá en buscar el planeta de los Maestros de la Robotecnia y el Almirante Gloval espera que logremos encontrar la fuente de la Robotecnología. Si tenemos éxito podríamos desarrollar defensas que serían invulnerables a cualquier futuro ataque de los zentraedis o a cualquier otro- prosiguió Lisa sabiendo que a pesar de todo esa misión le entusiasmaba -Desde luego no será sencillo y todos estamos conscientes de que esta misión pude hacernos permanecer por años en el espacio exterior- Hizo una pausa para mirarlo fijamente al agregar con la misma serenidad que a el tanto le exasperaba- Tampoco me engaño ante la posibilidad de que jamás regresemos

-Seguramente tendrán éxito- masculló él, aceptando quedar fuera de ese plan maestro que podía considerarse el deseo de todo defensor de la Tierra en aquel tiempo.

-Gracias – aceptó ella convenciéndose que simplemente esa asignación había sido lo mejor que había podido ocurrirle -… y adiós!- miró a Minmei reconociendo sus méritos de vencedora indiscutida- Fue un honor conocerla señorita Minmei

-Gracias- Susurró ella sin entender todavía para qué había ido a ver a Rick. Por qué no lo dejaba en paz. Inconscientemente se asió al brazo del muchacho que continuaba mirando a su superior en silencio, dejando que el torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos que había en su mente y en su alma se aquietara y pudiera finalmente decir algo

-Es verdad!- exclamó entendiendo su expresión y su actitud -su música ha sido una gran inspiración para todos nosotros. Espero q usted y Rick sean muy felices.

Rick oyó esas palabras y las sintió como un frio puñal por lo vacías que se oyeron, porque' le reafirmaban que pasaba de él aún antes de marcharse

-Gracias Lisa. -Aceptó ella dándole una rápida mirada a Rick. No sabía por qué no le aliviaba el saber que esa mujer se iría al espacio para al fin quedar fuera de sus vidas

-Y ahora solo me queda una cosa más por decir- continuó ella, volviendo a perderse en la mirada azul de Rick y de su boca las palabras emergieron como bálsamo, aliviando el peso de su alma- Te amo… te amo! y siempre te amare.- Su voz se quebró un instante mientras los ojos de Minmei se abrían cuan grandes eran por la sorpresa…y apretaba sus dedos sobre el brazo de Rick como señal de que no lo iba a soltar por nada- por favor discúlpame Minmei pero quizá no vuelva a verlo jamás y tenía q decírselo…-

-Te entiendo…-le respondió sabiendo la ventaja que llevaba en aquel juego

-Cuídalo bien quieres- pidió en una sincera súplica mientras deba un paso atrás y se cuadraba ante él. Rick se sentía abrumado ante esa revelación. Su corazón latía violentamente mientras podía ver que los claros ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas

-Lisa – susurró totalmente sobrepasado por la emoción-… no sé qué decir …-tartamudeó -yo quisiera que tú… que no

-Adiós Capitana Hayes – Intervino Minmei tratando de acortar la conversación cuyo giro no le había agradado en lo absoluto- Dios la acompañe

-Gracias!- exclamó entendiendo que era hora de marcharse y echó a correr mientras se despedía con una mano, tratando de detener sus lágrimas infructuosamente-debo irme…mi tripulación me espera!adiós!

- Oye!- exclamó Rick reaccionando, mientras hacía ademán de seguirla- un momento! Espera… Lisa!

-Rick!- exclamó la Señorita Macross deteniéndolo abriendo los brazos en un intento de que no avanzara más- no puedes irte ¡!...que será de mi?

-Pero…. Balbuceó sin tener respuesta, honestamente ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo

-Has hecho más de lo debido …cómo puedes pensar siquiera en regresar al espacio otra vez?- le preguntó sintiéndose impotente

-Porque… me necesita…- susurró cayendo en la cuenta de que lo más probable era que él la necesitaba más a ella…

-Te necesito yo también!- exclamó Minmei comenzando a desesperarse…súbitamente y sin aviso una ola de calor y energía los empujó, mientras todo alrededor se iluminaba y se cubría de destellos rojos y dorados

-No puede ser …-exclamó Rick consternado- Nos están atacando Minea… al suelo… y sin esperar su reacción la empujó al suelo mientras la protegía con su propio cuerpo… Minmei ahogó un grito, mientras se cubría la cabeza y Rick aprovechaba eso para levantarse y correr en dirección hacia donde Lisa había desaparecido:, llamándola desesperado

-Lisa… Lisa!

Minmei reaccionó por reflejo poniéndose de pie para seguirlo

-Que paso?...Rick ¡!...Vuelve…. vuelve!

Khyron, en su crucero, se había decidido a atacar por última vez a la Fortaleza antes de regresar al espacio, estaba seguro de que esta vez sería el vencedor, por lo mismo, el ataque había caído sobre el barrio militar dada su cercanía al SDF1

-Lisa…gritaba Rick, tratando de hacerse oir en medio del ensordecedor ruido de las explosiones, corrió entre los escombros donde pudo ver mucha gente muerta o mal herida, lo que le angustió aún más al no obtener respuesta- Lisa …donde estas!?

Corrió un par de metros hasta que pudo divisar el cuerpo de Lisa tendido contra el piso. No se movía cuando llegó a su lado

-Oh no…murmuró asustado mientras se inclinaba a sostenerla, había tomado su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, mientras repetía su nombre- Lisa…Lisa

Ella se quejó al momento que él la había alzado, le miró un instante, confundida aún ante el ataque

.Estaré bien…susurro mientras se sacudía y se ponía de pie ignorando su preocupación, actuando con toda su testaruda autosuficiencia

-Tranquilízate, Lisa…-pidió situándose tras ella en caso de que pudiese necesitarlo

-Fue tan repentino …-observó la mujer mirando alrededor y dándose cuenta el nivel de destrucción -qué sucedió

-Nos están atacando – informó como resignado - y parece q se trata de zentraedis

-Entonces enviaron refuerzos…-observó ella, más para sí que una respuesta para él

-No- le contradijo mientras la observaba- no creo q sean refuerzos es solo una nave

Lisa le dio la espalda tenía que reportarse pronto, este ataque parecía ser más violento que los anteriores

-Tengo que regresar al SDF 1- le dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza puesto que había girado demasiado rápido mareándose a causa del reciente golpe, pero Rick estaba tan atento que alcanzó a sostenerla de la cintura impidiéndole caer

-Espera…- inquirió él sacando la voz mientras ella se volvía a él producto del contacto- No puedes ir a ninguna parte… estas débil. Yo voy a cuidarte Lisa… porque yo te amo

-Que? – preguntó en un susurro creyendo que estaba imaginando cosas, su corazón dio un brinco y comenzó a latir desesperadamente, se sostuvo de la chaqueta de Rick para no caer, mientras podía ver que los ojos de Rick brillaban más intensamente que nunca- qué fue lo que dijiste, Rick?- se sentía confundida…cómo era posible que él le dijera eso justo ahora…- pero…- titubeó- esto no es un sueño, verdad? Rick la ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras la iba abrazando lentamente pero con firmeza…ambos se olvidaron un segundo de que estaban en medio de un ataque, el mundo entero se había perdido simplemente porque sus miradas se habían encontrado junto con sus corazones, Rick se inclinó…pudo llegar a sentir la tibieza del aliento de ella y ella esperó aferrándose aún más a su uniforme ese beso que tanto anhelaba pero que no alcanzó a ser, porque a su espalda se oyó claramente a Minmei exclamar visiblemente agradecida

-Oh…Rick . Gracias a Dios que estas bien… - se detuvo a pasos de ellos, ignorando conscientemente la cercanía de ambos que se habían vuelto a mirarla- Vamos! tenemos que ir al refugio… por favor, Rick… vamos! No puedes abandonarme así!

Lisa ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para intervenir

-Escucha, Minmei, Rick y yo somos soldados y tenemos una obligación que cumplir

-Ya lo sé, pero…-trató de explicar pero ella no se lo permitió, no le iba a permitir que quisiera controlar la vida del piloto.

-Escucha, - concedió en tono sereno- si realmente lo amas, déjalo ir.

-Que..?- exclamó la joven sin dar crédito a lo que oía…qué se creía ella?

-El es piloto…- le explicó entendiendo que de todos modos la cantante no quería entender otras razones que las suyas-…es su vida

-Que?-Insistió Minmei con incredulidad-Cómo puedes llamar vida a esto?... guerra… devastación… batalla tras batalla hasta q no quede nada!

-Queremos acabar de una vez con esto Minmei..-Intervino él

-Odiamos la guerra tanto como tú- le dijo Lisa y Rick al oírla se convenció que nadie lo conocía más que ella, que nadie más que Lisa Hayes podía terminar una idea suya entendiéndolo tan bien -peleamos para preservar el futuro de toda la humanidad

-Si es que hay futuro…-contestó Minea con ironía entendiendo que estaba perdiendo todo lo que suponía había re conquistado

-Tenemos que irnos, Rick…- le dijo Lisa mirándolos a ambos, a él especialmente y se alejó corriendo. No podía seguir gastando su tiempo en hacer entender a una caprichosa… Rick iba a seguirla pero Minmei lo volvió a detener tomándolo por la muñeca

-Quédate..-imploró sintiéndose perdida

-No puedo

-Por favor…insistió ella a punto de echarse a llorar de impotencia tomándolo ahora con ambas manos, para retenerlo

-Minmei perdóname! es necesario que comprendas- pidió Rick empezando a cansarse de la actitud egoísta de la muchacha- No puedo evitarlo… esta es mi obligación!

-Pues no lo entiendo!- exclamó rompiendo en llanto finalmente- cömo puedes hacerme esto si me amas! No te dejaré ir…! No!

-Minmei …ya basta!- exclamó molesto tratando de soltarse-Deseo una vida normal tanto como tú y los demás

-Entonces?...consultó ella sintiendo como Rick iba liberándose de sus manos a fuerza de tirones

-No puedo pensar sólo en mi, menos cuando el futuro de la raza humana está en peligro…Lo siento…suéltame!- exclamó

-No Rick… .continuaba negándose- No.. no

-Algún día lo entenderás- susurró liberándose con un movimiento brusco para correr a la Base, por el mismo sitió en que minutos antes lo hiciera Lisa

-Entender- se preguntó ella sollozando- jamás lo entenderé…Oh Rick… no!...- murmuró sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba-no… no…!- Sus sueños para el futuro se desvanecían- no me dejes ,Rick… nooo!- exclamó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola.


	3. Polvo en el Viento

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, si bien es cierto el capítulo anterior fue muy literal, insisto que lo ameritaba. Acá trato de sintetizar "lo que se vio" para profundizar en lo que no, es la desventaja de no hacer un AU y tratar de hacer cuadrar lo que todos tenemos en la memoria con lo que creo pudo haber pasado.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Polvo en el viento.

Todos somos polvo en el viento"

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que el destino deparaba ese día para Nueva Macross y para todos dentro de la Fortaleza.

Khyron, impulsado por su odio feroz y por su sed de venganza había iniciado un último ataque sobre el SDF-1 intentando terminar con su némesis y largarse del sistema solar de una vez por todas. Los Zentraedis bajo su mando se apoderaron de las calles, mientras él a bordo de su crucero, re acondicionado y con el 100 por ciento de su provisión de protocultura mantenía una lluvia de fuego sobre la ciudad y sobre la Fortaleza. Un impacto directo sobre su fuselaje hizo que se inclinara peligrosamente y en el interior, Lisa Hayes, corría al encuentro del Almirante quien junto a Claudia Grant estaban preparados para el contraataque, pero ninguno esperaba que el reciente impacto hubiese dañado tan severamente los sistemas de defensa de la misma.

Rick pensó que se volvería loco en el momento que perdió toda la comunicación con el puente, más aún al escuchar por radio como el resto de los pilotos informaba que la fortaleza se estaba hundiendo. No podía ser así, Lisa y el resto de sus amigos no podían estar muertos…

-Pagarán por esto!-se prometió mientras enceguecido por la rabia cambiaba el curso de su nave y se dirigía directamente a la superficie del Crucero Zentraedi, para enfrentar él solo a los enemigos, sin importarle su seguridad ante la impotencia de creer que todo lo que había recuperado ese día se había perdido en sólo un segundo.

_Rick, Rick Hunter …eres tú?-exclamó Lisa abriendo comunicación con el Skull

-Lisa!_ exclamó con emoción al verla en la pantalla -debo estar soñando!

-claro que no – contestó ella y Rick se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta -estoy a bordo del SDF 1 estamos listos para disparar el cañón principal así que te sugiero que te retires cuanto antes

-No tienes que repetírmelo- sonrió cambiando a modo VF para salir de ahí cuanto antes

-Es Rick – Dijo Miriya al oírlo en frecuencia -vamos con el

-Entendido..- respondió Max siguiéndola

-Dense prisa veritechs- intervino Lisa con energía en todas las frecuencias- la secuencia de disparo ya está en marcha

-Anda Rick vámonos de aquí…-intervino Max, mientras iniciaba la retirada

Apenas dijo esas palabras el cañón iluminó el aire, utilizando el único disparo que tenían disponible. El crucero de Khyron recibió el impacto pero continuó su marcha contra el SDF1, en el interior, Khyron y Azonia se habían prometido vencer hasta la muerte, y estaban cumpliendo su promesa al alinear el crucero en colisión directa contra la Fortaleza. Chocó, se incrustó y pasó de largo a través de la misma, terminando de estrellarse contra el fondo del lago, llevándose gran parte del SDF1 consigo.

Todos los espectadores de ese terrible momento no daban crédito a lo que veían. Minmei, junto a cientos de refugiados lloraba con angustia al ver cómo finalmente el SDF 1 había dado su última pelea en defensa de todos ellos y tuvo una plegaria de agradecimiento y despedida para todos lo que habían perecido en ese instante, pensó en la figura protectora del capitán Gloval y rezó por él.

oooOoooooooOooOOoOOoOooOOooOoOOOooO

-No tengo retorno del puente…-avisó Max a un angustiado Rick que había tratado infructuosamente de abrir comunicación con Lisa…

-No puede ser!-se decía a sí mismo. Semejante colisión hacía imposible que hubiese sobrevivientes al menos en la parte alta de la fortaleza…Su primera intensión fue retroceder e ir a la laguna, pero el recordar a Lisa y todo lo que ella representaba le hizo desistir

-Rick, qué hacemos? EN el sector 10 aún hay pods enemigos!- consultó Miriya mientras la altura la privilegiaba con la vista del fuego cruzado de las unidades blanquecinas con los Veritech en modo guardián.

-Vamos hacia allá…- contestó con determinación sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que Lisa le hubiese pedido hacer.

-entendido!- se oyó decir a todo su escuadrón.

EN su tablero la pantalla se encendió dando paso a un Max más pálido que de costumbre

-Puedo cubrirte, Rick. Francamente no sé qué continuas haciendo aquí todavía.

Rick lo miró un instante antes de decir, ocultando su temor

-Lisa habría querido que cumpliera con mi deber.

-Estar allá es parte de tu deber- le dijo serenamente dando una rápida mirada al caza de Rick que volaba casi pegado a su ala izquierda

-tengo miedo…-confesó en u n susurro- de lo que voy a encontrar.

Sterling suspiró entendiendo su predicamento pero insistió

-Es mejor que vayas pronto, así me relevas más rápido…

Hunter le dio un rápido saludo llevándose la mano a la frente y Max cortó la comunicación, ambos cazas se separaron en vuelo, Rick podía divisar una columna de negro humo en el horizonte que marcaban las ruinas de los edificios en la distancia.

Las ambulancias militares de se habían apostado rápidamente frente a la laguna, mientras las sirenas de los bomberos y de evacuación de la misma fortaleza seguían sonando, todo era un caos de gritos, órdenes y llamados de ayuda.

La cápsula de escape fue remolcada a la orilla por una de las mismas grúas que participaban del ensamblaje del SDF2. Allí un paramédico le tendió la mano luego de que la exclusa se abriera dejando a la vista a una pálida capitana Hayes que contenía el aliento en orden de ralentizar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

-capitana, qué alegría verla con vida!-exclamó el mientras la ayudaba a salir y la guiaba a una camilla donde la esperaba una enfermera

- El puente…-inquirió ella dando una rápida mirada a la estructura metálica que ardía en su parte más alta…

EL paramédico negó con gesto oscuro, haciéndola entender en silencio lo terrible de la situación, pero era lo que esperaba luego de ser prácticamente empujada por Claudia a la cápsula que había servido como único medio de salvación para ella, recordó a las chicas inconscientes sobre sus estaciones, probablemente estaban muertas antes de que ella tocara el agua. Recordó al Almirante que sangraba profusamente debido a un golpe que se había dado en la sien luego de la primera arremetida de Khyron, recordó la determinación de Claudia de darle un último consejo aún cuando sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

-Vive, querida…

-No! – susurró ahogando un gemido mientras se cubría la boca con las manos y sentía el tibio apoyo de la mano de la enfermera en su hombro.

En una de las radios de los jeeps que llegaban con personal de rescate pudo escuchar-

-habla el comandante Rick Hunter del Skull y Bermellón, me dirijo al muelle, alguien me copia?, Repito soy el comandante Rick Hunter al Puente del SDF1…

Ella se puso de pie a pesar de las advertencias del personal médico a su lado.

-Estoy bien!- les dijo serenamente, recobrando la compostura perdida por un momento de dolor- Sólo necesito un par de minutos…- no esperó respuesta y se alejó rumbo al muelle…

====ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooo00

La figura delicada y temblorosa de Minmei se convertía en una sombra en la distancia, luego de que llegara también junto al muelle, el cómo y el por qué llegó ahí fue algo que ni Lisa ni Rick pudieron responderse. Había venido a despedirse, porque como buena vencedora, aceptaba la derrota y entendía, por el mismo comportamiento de Rick los días que estuvo en su casa, que él no era el mismo, aún peor que amaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado ahora muy a pesar suyo y eso no podría explicárselo ella jamás. Cómo fue posible que Rick, su Rick hubiese terminado enamorándose de esa mujer tan altiva y desagradable.

La despedida fue particularmente pacífica, especialmente para ambas, quienes se trataron como si en realidad hubiesen sido viejas amigas y Rick agradeció eso, no sabía cómo habría reaccionado si Minmei hubiese hecho alguna recriminación porque se esperaba cualquier cosa de ella por su misma personalidad caprichosa y su empeño de rogarle que se quedara a su lado aún sabiendo que él ya no la quería, no ya de ese modo. Muy dentro de él también habpia cierta culpa por no haber evitado que las cosas con ella pasaran al otro nivel cuando todo lo que hacía era estar preocupado por Lisa y la determinación de ella de no comunicarse con él, desde que había cometido la estupidez de abrigarla con la bufanda que le había regalado Minmei….

Ambos seguían observando cómo la chica se alejaba, entendiendo que con ella se iba una parte de sus vidas, independientemente de que hubiese sido positiva o no. El hecho de que la muchacha se marchara marcaba un hito en sus historias entrelazadas, el final de un periodo difícil pero a la vez el comienzo de una nueva etapa y por qué no decirlo: Una nueva vida.

Lisa aun le abrazaba por el brazo y el aun la abrazaba a ella, en la mente de ambos se grababa la promesa de construir una nueva nave para volver al espacio luego de que las dos fortalezas resultasen destruidas.

Era una promesa de esperanza, para que nunca más hubiese muertes tan injustas, para que de una vez por todas pudieran encontrar la paz en un acuerdo si es que era posible...por la memoria de Claudia, Gloval y las chicas del puente; por la memoria de Roy y Ben y por todos esos héroes anónimos que habían dejado de existir en manos de los zentraedis en una lucha tan desigual, por los millones de civiles cuyas vidas que se habían perdido en solo segundos en manos de los mismos pero especialmente por todas las generaciones que quedaban por venir...

La Comandante Hayes suspiro profundamente liberándolo de su abrazo; no quería pensar más aunque fuera por un rato, en sus amigos perdidos, en su propia experiencia tan cercana a la muerte. Miro a Rick de reojo, recordando por un instante a todo lo que había renunciado tantas veces por la chica que se alejaba y por eso más que por voluntad propia musito no como una recriminación sino como una manera de entender que finalmente él estaba con ella y que eso era real.

-Aun estas a tiempo de seguirla

Rick la observo sorprendido. Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Porque sabía que por su parte ya no había nada más que pensar. No le cabía ninguna duda. Ella simplemente mantuvo su mirada, conteniendo la respiración...Rick volvió a mirar a la distancia

-No.-contestó finalmente devolviéndole el aliento- Ella no podría compartir la vida con un hombre como yo...

-solo por eso dejas que se vaya?..-consulto suspicaz

-No, ...-apretó suavemente sus dedos mientras volvía a mirarla fijamente- porque un hombre como yo sería incapaz de vivir con ella si tiene a alguien como tú a su lado.

Ella quiso sonreír por la emoción que aquellas palabras le causaron pero solo consiguió una mueca, no quería ofenderlo con una sonrisa

-Nadie me entiende como tú, -prosiguió el- Nadie me soporta como tu- la atrajo a su cuerpo con suavidad- Nadie me quiere como tu...-beso su frente- y lo más importante de todo es que...

-qué? Consulto entre la intriga y el halago.

-me encantan las mujeres con uniforme...-susurro suspirando en medio de una sonrisa juguetona

Ella le dio una palmada en el pecho sonriendo esta vez

Rick!

El continuo sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz, olvidándose también por un momento de la tragedia reciente anexa a sus vidas solo por ella, el mirar sus ojos, el poder abrazarla, el sentir su calor, sentirla viva y sobre todo saber que no la había perdido hacían que no pudiera sentir algo distinto a la felicidad completa...

Tomó su rostro por las mejillas y se inclinó para besarla pero el ruido de su intercomunicador le interrumpió cuando apenas iba a rozar sus labios...ambos estaban verdaderamente decepcionados ante la interrupción

-Hunter, adelante...-contesto fastidiado...si había algo que Rick Hunter nunca había aprendido a hacer era a esconder sus emociones, especialmente las negativas

-'Hey, Rick_ se oyo decir a Max...Necesitamos refuerzos...aún tenemos unidades enemigas por acá, jefe...

-copiado, voy en camino.

-entendido, cambio y fuera..-Contesto su amigo cortando la comunicación.

Ella lo miro con ternura, entendiendo que Rick solo estaba ahí por ella. Como cuando la rescato en el Gran Cañón...

-cierto..-asumió él como leyendo su mente, .recién ahora notaba lo mucho que la conocía...ella lo había descubierto- pero todo lo que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que mi deber más grande es para contigo...

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza. Rick cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, del olor de sus cabellos, de su propio corazón acelerado sabiendo que cada minuto era una bendición

-Prométeme que estarás bien...-susurro mientras besaba su sien y muy a su pesar comenzaba a soltarla

Ella afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y lo saludo militarmente mientras le sonreía demostrándole que lo estaría...el le contesto de igual manera para luego saltar a la cabina del Skull para elevarse en el aire rumbo a la ciudad.

Lisa se estremeció cuando la nave se perdió en el horizonte, la repentina ausencia de Rick le había traído de regreso a la realidad, desde donde la había sacado media hora antes. Volvió sobre sus pasos mientras ante ella quedaban a la vista las luces de las ambulancias militares y llegaba a ella el eco de las voces de los rescatistas situados a un costado delos caídos SDF desde ahí avanzo como si le faltase el aire...hizo una pausa para reponerse. No podía permitirse ser débil, ella estaba entrenada para ese escenario, no había nada que pudiese haber hecho ni nada ya que hacer, simplemente sobrevivir como había sido la orden implícita en el uso de la capsula de escape. Y ahora que lo pensaba...hubiese sido terrible fallecer en el ataque...No podía abandonar a Rick porque para ella también su deber para con él, estaba antes que todo aun cuando horas atrás había renunciado a ello.

Gómez la recibió con un saludo rápido...mientras ayudaba a otros soldados a subir implementos en un jeep...

-Señora..-le dijo - ya estamos listos para partir a la Base, El cuartel de campaña ya está operativo.

-Entendido...-avise a todas las unidades y manténgase al mando. Me quedare aquí hasta que cese el rescate.- fue la respuesta de la Comandante, con el tono firme y sereno de costumbre, ese que no necesitaba aumentar tonos para ser escuchada

-si' señora. Le mantendré informada ante cualquier eventualidad_ Lisa asintió con la cabeza y con un gesto le indicó que subiera al jeep mientras ella continuaba avanzando hacia el encargado del rescate para pedirle más antecedentes respecto del operativo

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Horas más tarde llovía y la oscuridad había caído sobre la ciudad, los focos de emergencia iluminaban las pistas indicándoles el camino seguro a los pilotos sobrevivientes de la batalla que hacían descender sus cazas ante la usencia de un enemigo a quien seguir combatiendo puesto que los que no habían sido destruidos o capturados, se habían rendido o huido amparándose en la oscuridad.

Lisa se protegía de la lluvia con un impermeable, esperando no sin ansiedad que el Skull 1 aterrizara de una vez.

Su turno ese día como el del reto del personal militar había sido demasiado duro, extenso y particularmente agotador. Muchas personas habían perecido en el ataque de Khyron contra la Fortaleza y muchas más habían resultado gravemente heridas. En la ciudad los rescatistas tanto militares como civiles, hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder recuperar a la totalidad de las personas lesionadas. El hospital no daba abasto, por lo que se implementaron los hangares de la base para servir de campamento medico de emergencia.

En la torre de la base, la teniente Gómez había quedado a cargo, relevando a Lisa ...la joven admiraba el temple y la fortaleza de espíritu de su Comandante. Para ella era imposible pensar en seguir de pie luego de la pérdida irreparable de tantos buenos amigos y camaradas. Se podía ver en los ojos color esmeralda de su superior que el dolor era inmenso.

El Skull se posó finalmente sobre la húmeda loza varios minutos después de anunciar su arribo, deslizándose suavemente hasta detenerse a metros de la entrada del edificio y Si bien el aterrizaje había sido lento y calculado, al abrirse la superficie de la cabina Rick salió de un salto, dándole un rápido saludo al técnico que se iba a hacer cargo del veritech... sentía urgencia de encontrar a Lisa, las ultimas horas habían sido un martirio para el luego de dejarla junto a las ruinas de la fortaleza, imaginando lo terrible que podría ser para ella, seguir de pie cuando el resto de sus cercanos había fallecido de manera tan trágica hacia tan pocas horas y que ella misma había estado a punto de morir.

Comenzó a correr mientras se quitaba el casco , cuando en la penumbra pudo distinguir una delgada figura que corría hacia él, enfundada en el característico impermeable gris de la armada...y sonrió...comprendiendo que no podía ser de otro modo, que ella estaba ahí esperándolo i, que no se iba a ir y que así era como debía ser...sus cuerpos se encontraron en un abrazo cargado de emoción, con el deja vu, de revivir su encuentro en Alaska, pero esta vez ambos tenían la certeza absoluta de que no eran los únicos seres humanos con vida y lo más importante que ya no estarían solos.

Rick la apretó contra él con fuerza, inevitablemente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completo y feliz, quito el pelo que mojado le cubría la cara para ver que Ella le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras también lo tomaba por las mejillas y se atraían inconscientemente el uno al otro para unir sus labios de manera anhelante y desesperada...no existía nada más en el universo en ese momento más que ellos, no les importaba la lluvia que caía con fuerza dándole al calor del otro una sensación indescriptible en el propio cuerpo...no les importaba nada más que sentirse porque cada uno y a su manera había renunciado a vivir ese momento por orgullo e ignorancia.

Entender gracias a la suavidad y el sabor de los labios del otro que estaban juntos, que no había nada que lo impidiera era realmente increíble.

Rick se separó de ella mientras la miraba fijamente, Lisa mantuvo su mirada, acariciaba su mejilla casi con adoración...

-Debemos entrar...-susurró el temiendo romper el hechizo y que ella se hiciera humo entre sus brazos...

Lisa asintió mientras se arreglaba el cabello que por el viento y la lluvia insistía en cubrirle la cara como si tuviera vida propia...se volvió, dio un par de pasos y sintió como los brazos de Rick se cerraban en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia el...impidiéndole alejarse más...

-Te amo...-susurro en su oído...tan despacio que ella pensó que solo lo había imaginado pero cuando el lo repitió, depositando un beso en su cuello creyó que podía morir de la emoción...le sostuvo el rostro mientras se volvía a mirarlo...

-Te amo...Rick...contesto y el la beso otra vez, para reafirmar con hechos lo que acaba de decir.

Ver a la Comandante y al Capitán en semejante escena no dejaba de ser sorprendente para quienes apresuradamente pasaban por el sector pero para Max y Miriya que se habían encontrado en su camino a la base les resulto tranquilizador. Entendiendo que ambos no podían quedar en mejores manos dadas las circunstancias... Max tomo la mano de su mujer mientras avanzaban entre los cazas cercanos, sin querer molestarlos..

-Me alegra mucho que mi amigo al fin abriera los ojos...y también que La Comandante se diera la oportunidad

-sí, verdad...no me explico aun por qué Rick se empeñaba en seguir tras esa chiquilla petulante...ni siquiera me parece tan buena cantante...

Max le sonrió cubriéndose la cabeza como si con eso lograra protegerse de la lluvia...su mujer había sido más inteligente al no quitarse el casco...

-Ufff querida...cuanto veneno...

Miriya sonrió apegándose a el mientras seguían andando

-ay, amor, - suspiro con cierta resignación..-será mi naturaleza?.

-Naah...-contestó abrazándola por la cintura.- conozco humanos que han dicho cosas peores. Además...si hubieses sido humana no hubieras querido matarme y por lo mismo nunca te habría conocido ni tendríamos a Dana..

Miriya se quitó el casco pues llegaban al alero del edificio.

-haces que todo suene con tanto sentido...le dijo agradecida de su forma de pensar

-Es que esa es la verdad, mi vida..

Ella sonrió, poniéndose en puntillas para besarlo apasionadamente

- ves a lo que me refiero- murmuro Sterling cuando se separaron mirándola embelesado,

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su mano para guiarlo

-Bien, entonces salgamos pronto de aquí porque acaba de ocurrírseme otra forma de persuasión para que sigas pensado igual

Max sonrió anticipándose a ella

-me muero por que trates de convencerme!, le guiño un ojo y entraron a la oficina

.


	4. Más Allá de las Estrellas

Sólo me queda decir Gracias por su tiempo!

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

¨Lo mismo que yo"

-Crees que será posible que podamos convivir sin necesidad de sacarnos los ojos de vez en cuando...?-consulto ella en voz baja, disfrutando del calor de Rick mientras conversaban a la luz de una lámpara de emergencia, cubiertos con una manta, sentados en el blando sofá de la casa de Lisa. Rick suspiró dándole una rápida mirada a la mochila de campaña que había traído desde su casa, Si no podían era él quien tendría que regresar con tremendo equipaje a sus dependencias que de momento no tenían puerta...

-Bien, supongo que podemos intentarlo...además ya sabemos que ambos tenemos una gran capacidad de perdonarnos y olvidar...no?

Ella sonrio escondiendo el rostro en su pecho...vaya que sí tenían esa capacidad. Como durante el resto del día, el recuerdo de la muerte de sus amigas volvía a ella como si una alarma se encendiera, robándole la satisfacción de vivir la felicidad de tener a Rick a su lado. Era frustrante no poder sentirse completamente feliz, o que al hacerlo, el remordimiento y el dolor de la perdida se colaran en su alma para recordarle que aún no era hora de disfrutar. Tembló por un momento, por lo mismo...

-Te sientes bien?- Preguntó el pero se respondió a si mismo de inmediato-sabía que debí amarrarte y llevarte al hospital a pesar de tus protestas

-Estoy bien,. Es sólo que...de repente recuerdo lo que ocurrió con las chicas y el capitán...y no lo puedo creer...esta vez la muerte estuvo tan cerca...se llevó a tantas personas importantes para mí, así de golpe...-le miró fijamente sintiendo tantas ganas de llorar...

-Me tienes a mi ahora.. el acariciando sus cabellos. Lisa se estremeció al oírlo.

.-no sé qué sería de mi si no fuera así...-aceptó ella abrazándose de su cuello con fuerza, sabía que de no tenerlo no habría nada que impidiera que se volviera loca de dolor.

Rick la abrazo protectoramente, al fin sintiéndose útil y necesario para ella. Por fin Lisa empezaba demostrándole lo sensible que era en realidad. Siempre había sospechado que detrás de la fría fachada se escondía una mujer sensible y que eso fuese una revelación sólo para él era un honor y todo un placer.

Se durmieron abrazados, reconfortándose en la compañía y el calor del otro.. ambos preguntándose como habían llegado a ese punto después de demostrarse tantas veces que no se soportaban. La vida era una caja de sorpresas y para ellos la persona que estaba delante era el mejor regalo que esta podía brindarles

El amanecer descubrió a Lisa despierta, mirando con cierta incredulidad al hombre que dormía junto a ella. Debía admitir que a pesar de tantos malentendidos y tanta tortura por su causa le encantaba todo de él...se ruborizo simplemente por aceptar el hecho de que la enloquecía . El calor que transmitía su piel bajo su camiseta era exquisito. Se situó junto a él teniendo sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, apoyándose con una mano en el sofá. Aspiró el aroma que emanaba de su cuello mientras recorría suavemente su pelo con las manos, tratándose de convencer de que no soñaba...se inclinó despacio sobre él y rozo apenas sus labios con dulzura y timidez. Luego continuo mirándolo, de muy cerca, pensando dónde había quedado el mocoso desagradable para dar paso a aquel hombre.

Recordó a Minmei...recordó el dolor que las actitudes de él por causa de ella le provocaron en el pasado y se preguntó una vez más si no estaba soñando...no podía simplemente convencerse de que el futuro se presentara en su compañía, que le había prometido ir con ella al espacio nuevamente, que le había prometido estar a su lado...había renunciado a él tantas veces!

Cuando regresó a la realidad desde sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que él la miraba en silencio y sintió vergüenza de no saber desde hacía cuánto tiempo, se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierta. Trató de separarse pero el la detuvo simplemente con alzar una mano y tomar su rostro para atraerla hacia él, sin decirle nada. Lisa cerro los ojos apenas sintió el contacto de los labios de Rick sobre su boca. Su mano libre se deslizo sobre el pecho de él buscando aferrarse a él mientras la caricia se hacía cada vez más profunda. Rick se incorporó buscando su contacto mientras la ayudaba a situarse contra él y sus manos bajaban por su cuerpo, buscando anhelante el calor que escapaba por el satín de su camisa de dormir...Lisa se abrazó de su cuello mientras sentía cómo el aliento de Rick quemaba contra la curva de su cuello y la mordía suavemente haciéndola estremecer.

Rick, no podía creer que había sido su intensión renunciar a todo cuanto ella le provocaba, la deseaba tanto que bastaba solo un suspiro de ella, un simple gemido para hacer que el deseo se disparara en él de manera incontrolable, justo como ese que acababa de dejar escapar contra su oído. Lisa temblaba mientras la boca de Rick bajaba por su hombro susurró su nombre una y otra vez mientras él la tocaba y sus manos ardían contra su suave piel, perdidas bajo la delicada camisola.

-oh…mi amor- murmuro el mirándola extasiado cuando se la quitó haciéndola ruborizarse tanto por su expresión como por la frase que acababa de expresar, se detuvo un instante solo para admirarla ella hizo lo propio con su camiseta, y se inclinó sobre su pecho empezando a besar cada centímetro de él. Rick la dejo tocarlo porque necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tanto sus caricias en el mismo modo que necesitaba acariciarla, besarla, tenerla. Necesitaba saber que podía entregarse a ella y fundirse en su cuerpo sin reservas porque ya era suya. Abrió los ojos al sentir que Lisa lo guiaba y se situaba sobre el para recibirlo en medio de un suspiro compartido. Las suaves manos de ella se aferraron a su pecho mientras el la apretaba contra sus caderas en éxtasis y comenzaba a seguir sus movimientos . Lisa quería gritar de emoción, por sentirlo de ese modo, tan dentro de ella. Tan desesperado como ella de entregarse. Rick la sostuvo con fuerza mientras se alzaba e invertía su posición situándose sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que reposara su cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá, acariciando sus piernas que habían quedado ligeramente sobre sus caderas. Lisa bajo las manos por su espalda y más abajo, mientras trataba de hacer presión contra el casi con desesperación.

-me vas a matar, Lisa Hayes….-susurro mientras tomaba una de sus piernas y la alzaba para poder facilitar cada una de sus embestidas, Lisa sonrió como adormecida por el placer que comenzaba a apoderarse de su vientre, mientras gemía ya sin control y lo buscaba, atraía su rostro y le devoraba la boca con un beso ardiente, sin reservas al comprender que era tan suyo como ella misma lo era de él.

-…Dios, quiero gritar…-susurraba contra su oído y era lo más erótico que Rick pudiera haber escuchado en su vida , Descanso su frente contra su cuello mientras las uñas de Lisa se clavaban en su espalda y de su garganta se escapaba un profundo gemido. EL cuerpo de ella se arqueó contra el suyo mientras su propio cuerpo se tensaba contra ella y la llamaba en un ronco susurro

-Ohh, Lisa….se estremeció involuntariamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y ella de soportar el placer que exploto dentro de su cuerpo como miles de fuegos que la quemaban de manera exquisita. Estuvieron en silencio un instante sólo oyendo el ritmo de su respiración extática ella cerró aún más su abrazo contra su cuello enredando sus finos dedos en el despeinado cabello del muchacho buscando su mirada, encontrándose con la intensa y profunda mirada de él,

-Te amo…-le dijo Rick en un susurro, como saboreando cada palabra, ella sonrió con dulzura alzando un poco más el rostro para rozar sus labios en una caricia delicada.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella otra vez para besarla apasionadamente mientras Lisa volvía a cruzar una de sus piernas contra su cintura en lo que él consideró una exquisita provocación. Le miró un instante esbozando una sonrisa tentadora y se inclinó otra vez mientras comenzaba a besar su clavícula para seguir un tibio sendero contra su tibia y temblorosa piel. Lisa cerró los ojos al tiempo que ahogaba un suspiro porque los labios de Rick continuaban bajando y empezaba a sentir que esta vez era él quien iba a matarla a causa de las sensaciones que le estaba provocando.

OOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOO

La pareja se detuvo un instante ante las puertas de la Sala de Conferencias de la Base. La puerta estaba abierta y por ella podían distinguir al Ministro Excedore y al Doctor Emil Lang que conversaban entre ellos con gesto serio. Sabían que Mainstroff, Emerson y Leonard también estarían allí junto al resto de lo que quedaba del Alto Mando. También sabían que los puntos a tratar serían la re ubicación o re construcción de la Ciudad, los funerales con Honores de la tripulación del SDF1 y quizá entre alguna pausa se trataría de retornar el tema del perdido SDF 2 y la Misión al planeta de los Maestros de la Robotecnia.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- le dijo él bajando la vista para mirarla.

Ella lo miró un instante.

-Así es, a re organizar las prioridades y empezar de cero.

-Eso sonó como a nosotros- sonrió el tomando sus dedos con juguetona timidez, aprovechando que estaban solos en el pasillo.- empezando de cero.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-Francamente, no me gustaría que nuestras prioridades cambiaran.

-hummm…si lo dices por eso de tu Misión…?-le dijo arqueando una ceja, en una abierta provocación

-Nuestra Misión.-le corrigió entendiendo que quería molestarla.

-Bien.- se paró ante ella- déjame recordarte que no estaba informado. SI me colé es porque estoy actuando por osmosis contigo.

-Rick! y no, no me refiero a "Nuestra" Misión. Me refería a nosotros, fuiste tú quien hizo la comparación no yo.!-se defendió.

EL le dio una abrazo rápido besándole la frente.

-oye-le dijo-era una broma. Ya te lo dije. Iré contigo al mismo infierno si me lo pides.

-No sé si podría pedirte semejante cosa.- susurró ella sintiendo que la duda aún persistía.

-Bien, no al infierno…-contestó con gesto pensativo…-pero si a las Estrellas, o más allá, cuando tengamos en qué ir.

Ella sonrió apretando sus dedos

-sabes que de una u otra manera tendremos que ir. Estás seguro de que quieres tomar ese tren…

-Segurísimo…-susurró observándola fijamente- sólo encárgate de enviarme el ticket.

-Eso déjamelo a mí…-le contesto sonriéndole de manera competitiva-Tú sólo recuerda la promesa que hiciste.

Rick la observó abiertamente de pies a cabeza haciéndola estremecer por la intensidad

-cómo podría olvidarla,

Lisa sonrió e iba responder cuando Max los interrumpió, luego de toser forzadamente a sus espaldas. Se saludaron alegremente mientras comenzaban a andar los escasos metros que les separaban de la entrada.

La puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas mientras ante ellos se presentaba la posibilidad de participar en el nuevo comienzo de la Tierra que sobrevivía una vez más a la destrucción salvaje de una raza invasora. Claudia Grant tenía razón como siempre, pensó más tarde Lisa mientras participaba de la asamblea, sentada junto a Rick…sin quererlo al tomar las decisiones que se estaban tomando entre esas cuatro paredes todos estaban haciendo historia.

Una historia que estaba aún muy lejos de terminar.

_**_Fin_**_


End file.
